Sweet Caroline
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Klaus est parti, Stefan est de retour, mais Caroline n'est pas heureuse. Plus le temps passe et moins elle va bien et ses amis s'inquiètent. Qui pourra redonner le sourire à la douce Caroline? OS Klaroline


**Lily: Voilà un petit OS qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un moment! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Caroline<strong>

Stefan est revenu depuis un mois et il est de nouveau lui-même. Mon meilleur ami est de nouveau ici à Mystic Falls, et surtout définitivement, il va bien et Klaus c'est pousser en décidant soudainement que son obsession pour la création d'hybride était stupide. Sur un coup de tête, Klaus a bouche bée tout le monde en annonçant qu'il allait se concentrer à recréer des liens avec ses frères et sœurs plutôt que d'emmerder le monde avec les hybrides. Il a juré qu'Elena ne serait plus jamais en danger à cause de lui et donc, par extension, nous serions tous en sécurité loin de lui. Alors quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi moi, Caroline Forbes, je suis toute seule dans les bois de Mystic Falls me demandant pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse?

Il est près de deux heure du matin, j'ai fini de chassé les pauvres lapins afin de me nourrir depuis un bon moment et je marche sans but la tête vide. J'adore Stefan, depuis ma transformation il a toujours été là pour moi et qu'il soit de nouveau de retour à la maison me fait vraiment très plaisir. La preuve étant que j'ai passé des heures chaque jour avec lui depuis qu'il est de retour. Je l'ai aidé à redevenir «végétarien» comme il m'avait aidé à le devenir. Pendant les premiers temps, j'ai même été la seule qu'il voulait voir et la seule à qui il parlait! J'aime Stefan comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et je sais qu'il me considère comme sa petite sœur. Le souvenir de notre conversation à ce sujet me fait soudainement sourire doucement.

_Flash-Back_

_Désormais plus en contrôle de lui-même, Stefan a obtenu de Damon le droit de sortir de sa cellule pendant la journée. Pour fêter cela, et puisqu'il fait hyper beau dehors, je traine littéralement Stefan dans la cours arrière. Je l'entraine jusqu'au centre de la grande cours, installe une couverture sur le sol et le force à s'étendre dessus. Trois semaines qu'il est de retour et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Alors quand je suis avec lui mes yeux se détache rarement de lui par peur qu'il disparaisse. D'ailleurs, il finit par tourner ses yeux verts vers moi et il éclate de rire. Boudeuse, je lui fais une grimace avant de lui demander ce qui le fait marrer._

_- Pourquoi tu te moques encore de moi? Demandais-je, d'une voix de gamine.  
>- <em>_Tes yeux sont constamment sur moi, Caroline! Dit-il en rigolant toujours. C'est comme si tu n'arrivais pas à regarder ailleurs et en même temps tu ne sembles même pas t'en rendre compte!  
>- <em>_Je sais, je sais! Soupirais-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel. C'est que je ne veux pas perdre de nouveau mon frère, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Stefan! Comment diable suis-je supposer passer mon éternité sans faire de connerie si tu n'es pas là?  
>- <em>_Ton frère? Demanda-t-il doucement. Tu me considères comme ton frère?  
><em>_Bien sûr! Dis-je, les yeux toujours vers le ciel. Tu as été là dès le début quand je me suis transformée. Tu m'as tellement appris, je te dois tellement. Mon «régime alimentaire», mon contrôle, mon humanité, ma confiance en moi et tellement plus. Tu m'as permis de demeurer humaine, de ne pas devenir le monstre que je pensais être. Tu m'as permis de comprendre que je n'étais pas un monstre, mais que j'étais bien plus que la superficielle Barbie chef des cheerleaders que j'étais avant. J'aime infiniment ma mère, Elena, Bonnie, mais jamais je n'aurais autant confiance en elles qu'en toi. Parce que toi, tu peux me comprendre entièrement et je ne craindrais jamais de voir de la peur ou du dégout dans tes yeux. Avec toi, je sais que mes erreurs ne me couteront jamais ton amour et ton amitié. Je t'aime bien plus que comme un simple meilleur ami et en même temps ce n'est pas le genre d'amour que tu as pour Elena. Je t'aime infiniment, mais c'est entièrement fraternel je te rassure! Terminais-je en rigolant. _

_- Miss Caroline Forbes, dit-il en souriant tout en se redressant, vous avez l'art de toucher le cœur des gens et je suis fier d'être le grand frère d'une si merveilleuse jeune vampire! Termina-t-il en m'embrassant le front.  
>- <em>_Ce que c'était guimauve ton discours Barbie! Lança Damon avec un sourire en coin, m'empêchant de répondre à Stefan.  
>- <em>_Damon qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Lui demandais-je en grognant alors qu'il s'assoyait avec nous.  
>- <em>_Tu sais que j'adore vous embêter Barbie! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin damonesque.  
>- <em>_Ouais mais pour une fois ça tombe bien que tu débarques à CE moment précis! Dis-je en souriant grandement, sachant pertinemment qu'il déteste parler sentiment.  
>- <em>_Ah ouais? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, me faisant rigoler.  
><em>_- __Parce que j'allais continuer en parlant de toi, Damon! Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.  
>- <em>_Oh tu as compris à quel point je suis génial, beau, merveilleux,…dit-il en souriant.  
>- <em>_Suffit! Dis-je en levant les mains pour le couper. En fait, j'allais dire que je t'ai percé à jour mon vieux! J'ai finalement réussi à voir le Damon humain dont Stefan m'a tellement parler. Tu aimes ton frère plus que tout au monde, il est tout ce que tu as de plus important dans la vie. Tu as mis tellement d'énergie dans les recherches pour le retrouver, dans les plans foireux pour le ramener. Tu as risqué ta vie un bon nombre de fois en disant que tu le faisais pour Elena alors que tu faisais tout en fonction de Stefan. Tu es amoureux fou de la même fille que ton frère, mais tu fais tout pour qu'elle te haïsse afin qu'elle choisisse ton frère pour que lui soit heureux!_

_- Barbie c'est bon on a compris…tenta-t-il de me faire taire, mal à l'aise._

_- La ferme et laisse-moi continuer ! dis-je en souriant doucement. Tout le monde dit, Stefan et toi les premiers, que c'est Elena qui a réveillé ton humanité, que c'est elle qui t'a transformé en l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Et bien c'est n'importe quoi! C'était et se sera toujours Stefan. Ton frère EST ton humanité et, même si c'est grâce à Elena que vous vous êtes de nouveau rapprocher, c'est Stefan qui tien ton humanité à bout de bras. Et d'ailleurs, il en est de même pour Stefan! Après tout, Stefan n'a pensé à rien d'autre qu'à toi quand tu t'es fait mordre. Je suis à peu près sûr que sur le coup il a envoyé Elena au diable en se disant qu'il ne te perdrait pas une deuxième fois à cause d'un sosie Petrova! Et maintenant c'est pour toi qu'il est de nouveau lui-même! Et dernier point, ces derniers mois tu as remarqué, et ce contrairement aux autres, que je souffrais vraiment du départ de Stefan. Tu as remarqué que j'avais perdu mes seuls repères concernant notre condition. Bon sang, tu m'as même accompagné à la chasse pour être sûr que je me nourrisse! Tu as remarqué que sans Stefan, toutes mes peurs et mes névroses m'éclataient de nouveau au visage. Tu as remarqué que je n'allais pas bien et tu m'as remonté le moral de manière si détournée que si je ne te portais pas une certaine attention pour te percer à jour, je n'aurais pas compris que c'était ce que tu faisais. Maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit moi que j'ai tords. Terminais-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine, un air victorieux sur le visage. _

_- Alors là Barbie tu m'épates! Avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Et puisque tu as vu ce que personne n'a jamais vu, je ne vais pas nier!  
>- <em>_Il n'essaie même pas de nier? Demandais-je à Stefan, surprise.  
><em>_- __Il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas nier aussi bon menteur soit-il! Rigola Stefan en souriant à son frère.  
>- <em>_À quoi bon nier quand elle a absolument tout compris? Dit Damon en secouant la tête. Elena effleure parfois le sujet, crois m'avoir cerné, mais avec elle c'est tellement facile de nier parce qu'elle n'a pas tout saisie, qu'elle ne peut pas tout saisir, et qu'elle croit que tout tourne toujours autour d'elle! Et puis…commença-t-il sans savoir comment finir.  
>- <em>_Et puis tu sais qu'avec Caro tu ne verras jamais de dégout dans ses yeux parce qu'elle comprend et accepte ton passé entièrement, le bon comme le très mauvais? Demanda Stefan en me souriant.  
>- <em>_Ouais, c'est ça! Déclara Damon. Il y a des trucs qu'Elena ne pourra jamais saisir, malgré toute sa bonne volonté car elle est humaine. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, parce qu'elle est humaine, mais il y a des trucs qu'on aura jamais avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'une petite sœur fatigante, qui se met toujours dans la merde, qui n'arrête jamais de papoter, qui papote d'ailleurs à un rythme complètement dingue, qui me rend dingue à papoter ainsi et à comprendre bien plus que ce qu'on pense, qu'on passera notre éternité à protéger et qui sera toujours là pour nous foutre les claques qu'on aura besoin afin de rester dans le bon chemin!  
>- <em>_Alors là je n'aurais pas mieux dit! Déclara Stefan en éclatant de rire.  
>- <em>_Désolé de t'apprendre ça, Barbie, mais tu nous auras sur le dos toute l'éternité! Lança Damon en se relevant. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai avalé assez de guimauve pour les cents prochaines années alors je vais aller descendre quelques bourbons au Grill! À plus frangin, petite sœur! Lança-t-il dos à nous, alors qu'il s'éloignait. _

_Stefan et moi éclatons de rire avant de nous étendre de nouveau sur la couverture. Un silence confortable nous enveloppe alors que je repense aux aveux surprenant de Damon. Je savais que Stefan me considérait comme sa petite sœur, mais Damon? Depuis un moment déjà, je considérais Damon comme le grand frère énervant qu'on voudrait ne jamais avoir eu mais dont on ne peut pas se passer. C'est son sang à lui qui m'a transformé en vampire et cela à créer un lien entre nous deux que j'apprécie maintenant._

_Fin Flash-back_

La dernière semaine a été drôle, enfin pour moi. Parce que maintenant que je sais que Damon me considère comme sa petite sœur, je peux comprendre les doubles sens de toutes ses pointes sarcastiques qu'il me lance. Je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle Barbie, c'est pour être affectueux tout en ayant l'air de m'insulter. Mais cette toute nouvelle relation avec Damon ajoute à mon présent problème. Maintenant je sais que j'aurais éternellement une famille et mes moments passés à la pension cette semaine ont tous été vraiment géniaux, mais je trouve encore le moyen de ne pas être heureuse. J'essaie de ne pas le montrer à mes deux frangins, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile.

Je sais que je pourrais en parler avec Stefan, et même avec Damon si j'arrivais à le coincer dans un coin sombre, mais pour leur dire quoi? Que je ne suis pas heureuse, que c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose mais que je ne sais pas ce que c'est? Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose sinon qu'à les entendre me répondre « Care arrête de t'en faire, tu es jeune et tu as l'éternité devant toi alors profite s'en!». Je sais très bien que sur le coup se serait réconfortant et que ça irait mieux…Au moins pour quelques heures. Finalement comme je suis épuisée, qu'il est près de trois heures du matin et que je n'arrive plus à penser, je rentre chez moi et m'endors comme une souche sans prendre le temps d'enlever mes fringues.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis ma soirée en solitaire dans les bois, et plus le temps passe moins je ne vais bien et je n'arrive même plus à le cacher à Elena et Bonnie alors autant dire que je m'attends à me faire coincer d'un moment à l'autre par les filles ou mes frangins. Alors c'est pour ça qu'au lieu d'être en cours ou à la pension je me cache dans un box au fin fond du Mystic Grill le regard dans mon verre de bourbon. Parce que oui, Damon m'a converti au bourbon et que oui, j'ai hypnotisé le barman.<p>

D'autant plus que si je me fais coincer par les garçons il est clair que je vais juste éclater en sanglot et tout déballer. Parce qu'en deux semaines, j'ai réussi à finalement comprendre ce qui me manquait et quand j'ai compris ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein ventre. Parce que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais régler mon problème. Pas si je veux garder tous les gens que j'aime.

Voilà mon problème, moi Caroline Élizabeth Forbes, je suis amoureuse de nulle autre que Klaus le vampire originel qui a tué Jenna et Elena (même si elle, elle a été ressuscitée), qui à transformer Tyler en hybride, qui a failli tuer Jeremy et Alaric plusieurs fois, qui a forcé Tyler à me mordre et qui a fait vivre un enfer à Stefan en le forçant à redevenir un ripper. Ouais, je suis amoureuse de ce gars-là. Ou plutôt de l'être profondément humain que j'ai vu sous son masque de psychopathe. Je suis amoureuse de l'homme qui tient plus que tout à sa famille, de celui qui souffre de solitude depuis près d'un millénaire, de cet homme qui connait tant de choses, qui en a vue tellement. J'aime cet homme qui m'a sauvé la vie alors qu'à la base il voulait me voir morte, de cet homme qui a fait preuve de tant de gentillesse et de douceur, de celui qui fait des efforts pour sembler moins monstrueux devant moi.

Tout comme dans le cas de Damon, j'ai réussi à voir au-delà des apparences, au-delà du masque que Klaus portait constamment. Quand il nous a annoncé qu'il abandonnait l'idée de se faire une armée d'hybride et qu'il allait commencer par renouer avec ses frères et sœurs j'ai fait semblant d'être surprise parce que j'avais déjà deviné cette partie de lui. J'aime profondément son côté humain et je suis prête à accepter son côté vampire, car l'un viens avec l'autre, parce que je sais que si je suis à ses côtés il demeurera humain. Seulement, être avec Klaus signifie que je dois non seulement oublier tous mes amis, mais aussi ma famille, mes frères que j'aime tant car Klaus leur a fait beaucoup trop de mal à chacun d'eux. Même si Damon et Stefan seraient en mesure de comprendre pourquoi je pars avec lui, Elena et les autres en seraient incapables et voir le dégoût dans leurs yeux me tuerait plus certainement qu'un pieu. Alors je suis vouée à n'être qu'à moitié heureuse pour le restant de mon éternité… Où jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je soupire et avale d'un coup mon verre de bourbon avant de quitter le Grill. Après tout je ferais mieux de me pointer à mes cours de l'après-midi et, en plus, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'habituel bourbon de Damon. À choisir entre deux maux autant prendre le moins pire, c'est-à-dire le Lycée, Elena et Bonnie!

* * *

><p>Stefan est maintenant revenu depuis trois mois à Mystic Falls. Il est parfaitement en contrôle de lui-même et il est de nouveau le Stefan que nous aimons tous. D'ailleurs, Elena a enfin fait son choix final et donc depuis deux mois elle et Stefan filent le parfait amour sous le regard protecteur et heureux de Damon. Quoi qu'il n'y ait que Stefan et moi qui savons lire son regard! Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, et Stefan le premier, Damon a bien accepté la décision d'Elena car il aime suffisamment son frère et notre amie pour ne leur souhaiter que du bonheur et s'effacer du chemin. De toute façon je connais mon frère et je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre il trouvera une fille avec un caractère de chien comme le sien qui pourra le supporter pour l'éternité!<p>

De mon côté, et même si le bonheur de Stefan m'a fait du bien, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je souffre de ne pouvoir être avec l'homme que j'aime à un point tel que je ne sors plus de ma chambre depuis un mois. Au point où j'en suis, je me fou royalement que les autres voient que je ne vais pas bien car je suis devenue quasi apathique, indifférente à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Stefan à essayer de me faire cracher le morceau, et il essaye encore à toute les nuits, mais il n'y est pas arrivé. Damon a tout tenté, il m'a engueuler comme du poisson pourris pendant des heures, le lendemain j'ai passé la soirée dans ses bras alors qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux, le surlendemain il a essayé de faire des pitreries et m'a raconté toutes les bêtises qu'il a fait pour me faire rire (ce qui a presque marché), il a réessayé la colère puis la tendresse, mais je n'ai rien dit. Depuis, lui et Stefan passent toutes leurs nuits dans ma chambre à me regarder dormir sans savoir quoi faire pour m'aider.

Dans la journée, c'est Elena et Bonnie qui tentent de me faire réagir. Les filles ont tout essayé, mais même leurs propositions de shopping payé par la carte de crédit de Damon n'a pas fonctionner. Bonnie a même tentée d'utiliser sa magie pour voir dans ma tête, mais heureusement pour moi Damon est arrivé quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle ne réussisse à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et tout en envoyant valser les bougies et les herbes de Bonnie il a hurlé : « Je me fais du souci pour Care autant sinon plus que vous deux, mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à prendre par la force les réponses à mes questions par respect et par amour pour elle! Sinon ça ferais longtemps qu'on saurait ce qui se trame dans sa petite tête de Barbie!». Ensuite il est venu m'embrasser sur le front et me dire qu'il repasserait plus tard. J'avoue, cette fois-là j'ai éclaté de rire devant les têtes ahuries d'Elena et Bonnie et un petit sourire tendre est resté sur mon visage pour le reste de la journée à la pensée que Damon avait avouer à voix haute et montré volontairement le fait qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi.

Mais malgré tout, malgré tout l'amour, la sollicitude et l'inquiétude dont font preuve mes amis et ma famille adorée, je ne peux pas me résigner à tout leur dire. Je ne veux pas les perdre, ça me tuerais. Sauf que je suis également consciente que je me laisse mourir à petit feu. Alors je préfère laisser les choses allées et voir ce que m'apportera le destin, parce qu'au point où j'en suis plus grand-chose ne réussit à m'atteindre de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Quatre mois que Stefan est de retour, deux que je passe dans ma chambre et ce soir c'est la première fois que j'en sors. Sauf que ce n'est pas volontaire et je vais étriper Stefan dès que je serais redevenue maître de mes faits et gestes! Le salaud m'a hypnotisé pour m'obliger à mettre une robe, me coiffer et me maquiller afin d'aller passer la soirée au Grill! Il aurait dû m'ordonner de sourire et d'avoir l'air bien parce que là qu'il n'y compte pas! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça à moi! En quoi me forcer de la sorte à sortir pourrait m'aider?<p>

Alors présentement je me trouve devant le Grill vêtu d'une robe bustier en satin vert émeraude que j'aurais adoré autre fois, mes cheveux parfaitement bouclés et mon maquillage tout aussi parfait et j'essaie de résister de toutes mes forces contre l'hypnose de Stefan mais mes pas me conduise irrémédiablement vers l'entrée du Mystic Grill. Alors bien malgré moi j'entre dans le restaurant. Le resto est toujours aussi bondé sauf que contrairement à d'habitude une scène se trouve dans le fond du restaurant alors je suppose qu'il va y avoir un groupe ce soir! En espérant que la musique soit assez forte pour que je puisse faire la sourde oreille! Quoi qu'ils savent tous très bien que je les entendrais quand même mais on s'en fou! Je compte bien faire preuve de toute la mauvaise foi possible! Mes pieds se remettent en route tout seul et m'emporte jusque devant la scène. Ces deux traîtres s'arrêtent entre Damon et Elena à qui je fais deux regards noirs avant de croiser mes bras sous ma poitrine et de fixer la scène. Tout plutôt que de voir le regard blessé de Damon parce que je sais très bien que je l'ai blessé, mais ce soir je suis en mode «je suis en colère contre le monde entier et Stefan Salvatore en particulier» alors qu'on me foute la paix! Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu autour de moi, je vois nul autre que mon salaup de frère monter sur la scène et prendre le micro dans sa main.

- Bonsoir tout le monde! Dit-il en souriant. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais chanter! Continua-t-il en rigolant avant de planter son regard triste dans le miens noir. Je suis ici pour vous expliquer le pourquoi de la soirée. En fait, c'est à toi miss Forbes que je dois des explications, et des excuses. Voyez-vous, je suis de retour à Mystic Falls depuis quatre mois déjà, et cela fait quatre mois que je vois celle que j'aime comme ma petite sœur dépérir et se laisser mourir un peu plus chaque jour sans rien pouvoir faire. Ce soir, c'est la première fois en deux mois qu'elle quitte sa chambre et c'est bien parce que je l'y ait forcé et je suis sincèrement désolé pour mes méthodes, Caroline, mais je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi et c'était le seul moyen de t'emmener ici. On a tout essayé pour te faire parler, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais nous avons échoués. Jusqu'à il y a cinq jours. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, quoi que je sais que toi tu n'en seras pas surprise, c'est Damon qui a compris! Il est arrivé à la pension et a tout briser sur son chemin pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il lance « Elle est amoureuse! C'était pas compliquer à comprendre bordel! Elle est amoureuse et elle préfère s'emmurer dans le silence plutôt que de nous perdre! Bordel mais s'qu'on est con putain!». Il a continué à gueuler pendant une bonne demi-heure pour finir de passer sa frustration pour finir par prendre mon téléphone pour appeler le principal intéressé et lui ordonner de se pointer à Mystic Falls sinon il trouverait le moyen de lui éclater la gueule! Enfin, Caro tu connais notre frangin et ses manières! Ajouta-t-il en me souriant, alors que je sentais mon cœur mort battre la chamade. Bref, et heureusement pour tout le monde, Damon n'aura pas à éclater la gueule de personne et maintenant je cède ma place à un ami, à cet ami qui ramènera sans aucun doute ton si beau sourire Caroline. Maintenant veuillez applaudir monsieur Klaus Mikaelson! Dit-il en terminant et en applaudissant lui-même.

À l'entente de son nom je sursaute violemment et attrape la main de Damon pour ne pas m'effondrer. J'entends vaguement Damon me dire que tout va bien alors qu'il apparait dans la lumière. Il est vraiment là! Il porte un jeans cintré, un t-shirt noir col en v et un gilet gris et le tout lui va à ravir! Il est tellement beau. Son regard plonge dans le mien et il me fait un superbe sourire. Sa voix chaude aux accents britanniques s'élève finalement dans la salle, me faisant fondre complètement.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une jeune femme comme Caroline pourrait bien aimer un homme tel que moi. Dit-il presque tristement. Je doute même mériter une femme comme Caroline et je doute même de me souvenir de comment on fait pour aimer, mais je sais qu'avec Caroline à mes côtés, tout est possible! Je t'aime Caroline, tu es ma vie, mon humanité et je te veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité! Cette chanson est pour toi, ma douce Caroline! Termina-t-il en m'envoyant un sourire et un regard à damner une none!

_**Sweet Caroline**_

Where it began,

I can't begin to knowin'

But then I know it's growing strong

Was in the spring

And spring became the summer

Who'd have believed you'd come along.

Hands, touchin' hands

Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

But now I, look at the night

And it don't seem so lonely

We fill it up with only two.

And when I hurt,

Hurtin' runs off my shoulders

How can I hurt when I'm with you

Warm, touchin' warm

Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined,

To believe they never would

Oh, no, no

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

Sweet Caroline,

I believe they never could

Sweet Caroline

Good times never seemed so good

Sweet Caroline

I believe they never would

Dès qu'il termine la chanson, il saute souplement en bas de la scène et s'approche de moi vivement. Mon cœur mort bat la chamade alors qu'il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Il est si proche que je sens son souffle sur mon visage et que je peux sentir son parfum musqué qui me fait chavirer encore plus irrémédiablement. Klaus pose finalement ses mains sur mes joues et essuie les larmes que je n'avais même pas conscience de laisser couler. Finalement, les mains toujours sur mes joues, il penche son visage vers le mien et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'empresse de répondre à son baiser et là, c'est l'explosion de feux d'artifices. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou alors qu'il me presse contre lui tout en continuant de m'embrasser passionnément. La fan finie de film d'amour que je suis est vraiment ravis de ce dénouement digne d'un grand film. Je continuerais bien de l'embrasser encore pendant des heures, mais Damon est d'un autre avis.

- C'est bon les amoureux, il y a des chambres pour ça! Lança-t-il avec l'un de ses sourires en coin.  
>- Damon Salvatore! Grognais-je en me séparant de Klaus. Là j'hésite vraiment entre te foutre des baffes ou t'embrasser!<br>- Si tu voulais bien juste me serrer dans tes bras je t'en serais reconnaissant! Lança-t-il en grimaçant!  
>- Je te hais! Dis-je en riant alors que j'allais le prendre dans mes bras.<br>- Ouais moi aussi je te hais Barbie! Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la tête.  
>- Stefan Salvatore, toi par contre tu vas devoir te faire pardonner! Grondais-je en le frappant au bras!<br>- Je sais! Répondit-il avec un sourire contrit. Mais avoue que tu préfères que je t'ai obligé à t'habiller, te coiffer et te maquiller plutôt que de t'avoir trainé ici dans cet horrible pyjamas rose!  
>- Stefan t'es mort! Riais-je en le frappant. Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer? Demandais-je, pas trop sûr du sens de ma question.<p>

- Damon a fini par comprendre que tu étais amoureuse d'un homme qui visiblement t'était inaccessible. Débuta Stefan, avec un regard pour son frère. Il a rapidement compris que tu devais sans doute avoir eu à faire le choix entre cet homme et nous et que c'était ce qui te rendait malheureuse. Avec ces infos-là, moi j'ai rapidement compris qu'il devait s'agir de Klaus. Après tout, il n'y a que toi pour voir qu'il y a réellement du bon en chacun de nous et en tomber amoureuse! Je savais que la nouvelle ne plairait pas aux autres, tout comme toi puisque tu t'es mise dans cet état-là, mais j'étais heureusement le mieux placé pour les convaincre. Avec les mois que j'ai passé avec Klaus, j'ai bien réussi à entrevoir certaines parts de son humanité et je suis partisan du fait que tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance, peu importe le passé. Tout comme Damon représente mon humanité, tout comme je suis la sienne, tu es celle de Klaus et j'ai confiance en toi et ta grandiose gentillesse Caroline, je sais que vous serez heureux tous les deux! Et nous serons tous toujours là pour vous deux. Tu es notre sœur, à Damon et moi, et il te l'a dit lui-même tu nous auras sur le dos pour le restant de l'éternité Caroline!

- Oh Stefan! Soupirais-je en me jetant dans les bras de mon frère. C'est bon tu es pardonné! Ajoutais-je en riant alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

Les autres éclatent de rire et me serrent dans leurs bras tours à tour en m'assurant que Stefan leur avait ouvert les yeux et qu'ils acceptaient Klaus auprès d'eux car c'est ce qui me rendrait heureuse. À chaque personne qui me confirme cela, je regarde Klaus et je vois à quel point il est un peu plus ému à chaque fois. Je crois qu'il a réellement oublié ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé, mais j'entends bien régler cela! Je serre une nouvelle fois Stefan et Damon dans mes bras en les remerciant avant d'aller me lover dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile avec lui, mais je l'aime et je sais que nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité! Maintenant que ma famille et mes amis l'on accepté, il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire accepter par sa famille! Oh misère!


End file.
